


Belarus

by whipperschnapper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, i'm mean it's smut what are you expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whipperschnapper/pseuds/whipperschnapper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thanks to autocorrect, I have a title for this. For Courtney. </p><p>it's literally just smut</p><p>and it's probably out of character I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belarus

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck is this hetero crap, court?

Bellamy pressed her against the wall, hands gripping Clarke's slight waist in a vice grip. The metallic tang of blood soured the corner of her mouth, but the moan escaping her wasn't from the pain of the split lip she sported.

The barracks were dark, lights off and doors closed, but both saw perfectly in the dark. They only saw each other in the dimness, and that was all they needed.

The wall behind Clarke was replaced with a bed, or maybe it was the floor, she couldn't tell. The only thing she registered was the searing pressure of of Bell's hands on her, pawing impatiently at the offending clothing separating skin from skin. Clarke moaned again, one hand guiding Bell's to the zipper of her jacket, panting heavily as he took his time discovering her, his mouth tracing secrets into the skin at the turn of her jaw, the side of her neck.

Their hearts beat in tandem, blood roaring in their veins. "I really like your color," Bellamy growled wolfishly between a line of kisses back to Clarke's mouth. It was his favorite part of her. She tasted best there.

"T-thanks," Clarke stuttered, her eyes rolling pleasurably at the sensation of Bell's hand cupping her breast, only her bra keeping him from her bare skin.

With his other hand, Bellamy traced up her belly, reveling in how soft she was before feeling up her whole body, taking her shirt with him. He wasn't the only one getting ideas; Clarke caressed both hands up his back, nailing digging precariously into the sensitive skin and it wasn't long before both were shirtless.

It was all too much for him and not enough at the same time. In a fit of pure passion, Bellamy grated his teeth over Clarke's collarbone, emitting a low whine from deep in her chest. Something about the way she was below him, hair in a beautiful disarray, lips already kiss-swollen, kindled something to burning low in his abdomen. He wanted more.

He cupped her breast, pawing through the dirty fabric teasingly before even he couldn't stand it any longer. His thumb dipped in first, slow and venturing, before fingering slow, smooth circles around her nipple.

Clarke groaned into Bellamy's mouth, breath hot and heavy.

He pulled her against him, unclasping her bra with one hand, mouth still memorizing hers. His brain fogged when her fingers flexed against his back, the fire in his gut sparking up and spreading, but he kept to the last at hand until the straps fell from her shoulders and he discarded them. Bare skin on bare skin. Bellamy wet his lips once, gazing long and low at Clarke's body from the belly up, and kissed a dotted trail over every inch of her, using his tongue to make her squirm. He traced circles with his tongue, sucking slightly, nibbling her sweet skin as his pants grew tight and the room got hotter.

His fingers trailed down her sides again, dipping into the hem of her pants.

Clarke's hands didn't shake; she knew what she was doing, and she fiddled only a moment with the button of his jeans before sliding her hands in smoothly the ease them down, appreciating every inch of his lower body as his hips rolled and her pants were unbuttoned as well. She drifted over his skin, feather-light and teasing, and the reciprocating groan made a small smile grace her lips. Wrapping her legs lithely around his waist, Clarke could feel Bellamy grinding into her ass already.

But he wasn't going to let her off that easy. He appreciated the gentle flush of her skin for it to be gone so soon. He needed more time to revel in it, more time to let himself enjoy the sweet salt of her lips.

"Mm _nn_ ," Clarke moaned where her mouth played at his neck, "I want this. Come on, I want this." She panted enticingly in his ear, taking his lobe between her teeth and worrying at it impatiently. It was enough to make Bellamy groan himself.

He couldn't take it. There was so much about her that he needed  _right now_. He needed to be with her, on her, in her. Bellamy's fingers tangled in Clarke's sunny hair, tightly crinkling the curls at the back of her head and kissing her fiercely. With his other hand, he felt up the soft length of her inner thigh.

Her legs quivered with anticipation when Bellamy's index caught her underwear, crooking gently and pulling them down to her knees, exposing all of Clarke to him. One foot was eased out of the clothing, then the other, and her underwear joined her bra wherever in the darkness, and Bell's hand was on her thigh again, moving just as slow, so painstakingly slow, up to her.

His fingers were smooth and gentle, rubbing gently the soft skin experimentally, Clarke's body arching into his, and his other hand was a firm support on her back. Curiously, one finger slipped between her lips, crooking once, twice, as if he were slowly beckoning someone from across the room, and Clarke preened lewdly. Again, her fingers scraped highways into Bellamy's skin.

Bellamy watched her reaction with so much awe, the way she grimaced and panted his name, and this was so much better than before. Gaining more confidence, he used another finger, tracing circles, finding her clitoris and using his thumb to make her back arch again like it had before. A smile itched at his lips and he kissed Clarke once, wolfish, before he ever so smoothly slipped both fingers in, crooking them gently.

Clarke spasmed into his touch, a whine breaking past her lips only to be swallowed by Bell. He continued to pleasure her with only his fingers, holding her as her neck craned back, her hips bucking once.

The searing pressure in Bellamy's gut was getting almost painful.

Clarke's mouth twisted around words unspoken, folding over names unsaid, a salty haze of sweat wetting her skin. She rocked into Bellamy's hand again, groaning loudly as he went deeper before her eyes opened blearily and she gazed at him. He wasn't feeling the same as her, wasn't writhing like her, and it wasn't fair. She grabbed at his arm supporting her, fingers trembling and gave him a look.

"Bell," Clarke panted, her curly hair sticking to her hot face, "I want more--" A whimper escaped her; Bellamy hadn't stopped. "I-I want more...of you." Her mouth twisted, neck craning where she was sprawled in front of Bellamy.

But Bellamy liked her just like this. With every passing second, Clarke's light skin grew more and more flushed, a beautiful rosy color that was quickly becoming his favorite. He situated himself forward, his underwear damp with pre-cum just looking at her beautiful body, and Clarke crawled wantonly up so she sat on his muscular thighs, again feeling him stiffly under her ass. It wasn't a bad feeling.

Her fingers dipped into the elastic of his underwear, testing the feel of his soft skin before pulling them down. His cock sprang free healthily, and it wasn't even a second thought as Clarke braced both her hands on Bellamy's shoulders and looked him in the face. His fingers slipped out of her, lingering at her inner thigh, enjoying the feeling, before both his hands trailed up and grabbed her ass, squeezing protectively as Bellamy met Clarke's gaze. 

They both looked at each other for what felt like a lifetime as Clarke lined up, feeling the head of Bellamy's cock just below her before easing down. Bellamy's breath caught in his chest, a slight hiss escaping him, turning into a grunt as Clarke eased up again, then down. They got comfortable, a soft sweat finally breaking over Bellamy's forehead.

Clarke's eyes rolled in the back of her head, her back arching again, this time Bellamy leaning forward to plant countless kisses over her stomach and chest. The novel feeling grew familiar and they gained speed, Bellamy hissing again at the soft gasping sound Clarke made when he finally hit her. His hips bucked, adding momentum to Clarke's progress and the soft noise grew louder. Bellamy thought he could hear the beginnings of a name somewhere in the wild string of noises, and thrusted again, on purpose this time. 

Clarke whimpered louder, eyebrows knitted, hair cascaded down her back, but still said nothing coherent. Grabbing her by the hips and grinding up into her, long and deep, Bellamy tried again. Still, only soft, beautiful sounds building in tempo.

Their breathing was loud and heavy, mingling in the air above them as they both drew closer to the edge. Clarke kept her hands safely braced on Bellamy's strong shoulders, something fiery beginning to uncoils itself in her. She panted, saying the only thing she could think to say, the only thing she could remember:

"Bellamy," Clarke whined into the air, "Bellamy," He grinned smugly at the sound of his name on her lips. "I'm so close."

"M-me too." Bellamy replied airily, his hands clamped tight around Clarke's slender body. The pressure was still building somehow, and it only made him gain speed. They hit into each other, both whispering names and sweet nothings, voices twisting and morphing until they were pained, pushed to the brink of sanity just before Bellamy finally was released with a loud grunt and extra hard thrust into Clarke. He held on a minute longer, letting Clarke hit her climax as well (she was a lot louder than he thought she would be), both raked with shaking, earth-shattering breaths as gravity was put back into place and the dust settled.

Clarke's chest heaved and she still sat on Bellamy's lap, her eyes drooping tiredly. "Bell," she whispered hoarsely, breathlessly.

"Yeah," He breathed, and pushed a lock of damp hair from her face.

"I really love you."

He stared at her, at the glow of her skin in the dim light, and something in his chest fluttered. Every muscle in his body relaxed after that, and they relaxed around Clarke, fitting her body right next to his as if they were designed for each other. Like this was exactly where they were supposed to be. It was something Bellamy was perfectly content with if he was honest with himself.

He leaned in a kissed her lips, the lightest of all kisses they had shared that night. 

"Me too."


End file.
